1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed generally to a window assembly, and more particularly, to a compression mounted window assembly for use in conjunction with a camera mounted on the exterior of an aircraft.
2. Background of the Related Art
Aircraft windows are typically installed by using external fasteners, adhesives or brazing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,108 to Bain et al. describes a window assembly for an aircraft cabin that employs a retainer clip assembly for connecting the window to a frame, which is then connected as an assembly to the skin of the aircraft. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,979 to Wood et al. describes an aircraft windshield wherein a metal edge is bonded to the windshield and the metal edge is then attached by fasteners to frame members of the aircraft's fuselage.
Prior art aircraft window assemblies that include frames and fasteners, such as those described in Bain et al. and Woods et al., do not present smooth aerodynamic surfaces that are flush with the aircraft fuselage. As a result, these prior art window assemblies can produce unnecessary drag. In addition, an inordinate amount of labor is required to install and replace the windows with supporting fasteners and frames. Furthermore, the fasteners and frames provide a potential leak path for moisture and air.
It would be beneficial to provide a window assembly for an aircraft that can be easily and efficiently installed and replaced without the use of external fasteners, frames, adhesives, brazing or any other process, so as to reduce aerodynamic drag and attendant labor costs. The subject invention satisfies those need by providing a window assembly that is readily mounted in a housing by compression.